Da Próxima Vez
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: Uma pergunta capciosa que ninguém foi capaz de responder e está levando os elfos a loucura, especialmente, Legolas. Elladan e Elrohir tentam explicar a Legolas o seu significado, mas o elfo ainda não está convencido.


**Título: **Da Próxima Vez.

**Sinopse: **Uma pergunta capciosa que ninguém foi capaz de responder e está levando os elfos a loucura, especialmente, Legolas. Elladan e Elrohir tentam explicar a Legolas o seu significado, mas o elfo ainda não está convencido.

**Humor/Amizade/One Shot**

**Personagens Principais: Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Thranduil.**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Não há qualquer lucro nessa fanfic.

* * *

**Da Próxima Vez**

* * *

--- Entendeu? – finalizou o gêmeo, descansando as mãos no colo. 

Legolas fitou o rosto de Elladan com uma inexpressividade invejável. Nem por um instante, alguém poderia adivinhar o que passava em sua mente. A íris clara exibia-se com um azul opaco, um espelho fosco refletindo uma alma distante, há ilhas dali.

Era o oposto de Elladan, seus olhos escuros cintilavam e a face do elfo estava iluminada pela descrição apaixonada, seu corpo inteiro vibrava de maneira expressiva ao defender de maneira única seu ponto de vista.

A recepção silenciosa a sua pergunta foi como um balde de água fria no entusiasmo do filho de Elrond. A sobrancelha escura arqueou-se para cima, o sorriso despencou para o canto direito.

--- Você entendeu... não é mesmo, Legolas? – repetiu, inseguro.

"Não era possível, ele tinha certeza que tinha explicado perfeitamente!".

Legolas fitou-o impassível e moveu ligeiramente os ombros para cima, como quem pede desculpas.

--- Não é possível! – com uma frustração de dar pena, Elladan passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e deixou o corpo cair no amparo bem vindo do tronco. Fitou as copas escuras e suspirou, dramaticamente. – É a décima vez que explico.

Legolas sentiu-se mal pelo amigo, mas realmente, não era culpa dele. A sinceridade era essencial entre os amigos e não podia fingir. Quase sentira inveja daquilo tudo, enquanto Elladan explicara em detalhes, formando desenhos invisíveis no ar enquanto expressava-se de corpo inteiro. Era magistral que se expressasse tão bem.

Era lamentável que ele não entendesse.

Era isso. Ele só não entendia. Era crime?

Legolas sorriu e tocou o ombro de Elladan, chamando sua atenção. O elfo voltou o rosto para ele, esperançoso.

--- Eu entendi, Dan. – o sorriso retornou, os olhos negros cintilaram em expectativa. Legolas achou por bem cortar a esperança antes que ela explodisse em sua cara. Pigarreou – Só não... bem... entendi o porque acontece e ...

Até então, silencioso, em um respeito digno de nota – Elrond observava a cena e pretendia elogiar seu filho por conseguir ficar quieto por três minutos inteiros – Elrohir, finalmente, explodiu.

--- Ilúvatar! Por todas as estrelas de Varda!

--- Não exagere, Ro. – retrucou Elladan, um pouco ofendido por não ter obtido êxito e muito mais preocupado, pois a dúvida do amigo ainda mantinha-se sentada entre os três, armada e protegida, invicta em sua supremacia nas últimas horas. – Ele não entendeu. – os ombros de Elladan caíram. – Acontece...

Legolas achou por bem recuperar um pouco da dignidade perdida pela sinceridade.

--- Eu entendi... – hesitou e então, ele completou – Eu só não... consegui..hã...visualizar?

--- Ah! – Elrohir maneou a cabeça enfaticamente. – Não sei como. eu realmente não sei como!

--- Como o quê? – devolveu Legolas, muito calmo. Ainda descobriria porque todos se exaltavam tanto quando ele pergunta e depois, quando não entendia. Era um problema dele, porque levavam tão a sério? Ele perguntava, perguntar não ofendia. Arriscou olhar para Elrohir, agora andando de um lado para o outro.

"Será que ofendia?"

--- Como é que pode chamar de príncipe um elfo tão burro! – explodiu Elrohir, abismado. – Realmente, não sei como as ellith ainda olham para você!

A boca de Legolas se abriu e fechou.

--- Eu sou agradável! – defendeu-se.

--- Você é agradavelmente burro! – repetiu Elrohir. – Tudo isso poderia tranqüilamente ser resolvido se você simplesmente _experimentasse._

--- Não exagera, Ro. – Dan ergueu o tronco e moveu as mãos como tentando aplacar o gênio do irmão. – Ele tem o direito de não entender e de esperar... Bem, ele tem todo o tempo do mundo!

Elrohir expeliu fagulhas pelos olhos escuros. Agora era boa. Elladan estava contra ele. Mas já não tinham combinado de explicar ao amigo louro e tentar convencê-lo? Culpa de Legolas. Deixara Elladan confuso também.

Era o que faltava. Daqui a pouco, até ele não saberia mais.

--- Mas... por todas as folhas sob a sua cabeça, Elladan, é a VIGÉSIMA VEZ QUE EXPLICAMOS A MESMA COISA – vociferou Elrohir, aturdido. – Diga a ele... vamos diga... é melhor experimentar, ele vai saber. – Elrohir resfolegou diante do silêncio teimoso de Elladan. – Ótimo, ingrato.

Legolas contraiu o cenho e conteve-se para não cobrir os ouvidos. Sabia bem que Elrohir estava sendo expressivo, não estava com raiva.

--- DAQUI A POUCO, EU VOU TER QUE EXPLICAR PARA VOCÊ TAMBÉM!

Mas expressava-se tão alto!

--- Sinto muito, mellon-nin. – murmurou, mas nenhum dos dois o ouviu.

--- ADA JÁ EXPLICOU, THRANDUIL, GLORFINDEL, ERESTOR... SÓ FALTA O PRÓPRIO MANWË EXPLICAR!

Elladan contraiu o cenho. Para que Elrohir não percebesse, Elladan apoiou o rosto com as mãos. Os dedos estalaram quando controlou a vontade de enfiar os indicadores no ouvido.

O irmão se expressava tão alto!

--- Sua paciência tem limites, Ro, nós sabemos... – tornou Elladan, conciliador. – Você tem razão. A experiência é superior a qualquer teoria. – o sorriso triunfante de Elrohir acompanhou seu silêncio e Elladan suspirou aliviado, afastando as mãos do rosto. Diplomaticamente, ajuntou, quando Legolas pareceu afundar-se no desânimo ao perder seu cúmplice. – Porém, não é errado conhecer teoricamente e ...hum...filosoficamente o assunto antes de experimentar...

Legolas fez um gesto de paz.

--- Não se zangue, mellon-nin. – pediu, sereno. – Venha, prometo que farei de tudo para compreender agora...

Elrohir desabou entre os dois. Estava exausto.

--- Eu já até compus, cantei, ilustrei de todas as formas... Ah, bem, menos com pintura. – fechou os olhos. Agastado, Elrohir arrancou uma inofensiva erva daninha do chão. Explodiu, mais uma vez – EU JÁ ATÉ CANTEI! SERÁ QUE VOU TER QUE PINTAR?

Legolas e Elladan fecharam os olhos. Contiveram os dedos, os tímpanos vibrando em centenas de ecos.

Nenhum dos dois se aborreceu com a maneira descomposta de Elrohir. Ele não tinha muita paciência. E olha que Elrohir fora o primeiro a responder aquela _inusitada_ pergunta do elfo.

Há duas décadas atrás...

Não se conformava que Legolas simplesmente não fosse experimentar por si próprio e perguntasse incessantemente em detalhes, teorias e exemplos.

Não, a culpa não era dele.

Legolas abriu um dos olhos e a esperança brilhou na íris muito azul. Perguntou, timidamente.

--- Você pode pintar?

O grito de Elrohir foi ouvido a distância.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Perto dali...

Não era do feitio de Thranduil observar com boa vontade aquela perda de tempo monumental. Nem tampouco era correto aos olhos do rei élfico que o filho gastasse suas preciosas horas em Valfenda.

E pelos Valar, muito menos ele próprio estar perdendo tempo, estando em Valfenda. Porém, Legolas conseguia retirá-lo do seu equilíbrio perfeito.

Ao lado de Glorfindel, Erestor e Elrond, Thranduil continha-se para não clamar a presença do filho e partir, imediatamente. Quando foi que resolvera compartilhar daquela monstruosa perda de tempo?

Legolas estava muito satisfeito, achando que o pai tinha sido gentil, magnífico. Mal podia acreditar quando o próprio Thranduil se propusera a acompanhá-lo.

Claro que Thranduil o acompanharia. Aquela curiosidade febril e alucinada estava deixando o filho e a ele, ambos, malucos. E queria ter certeza que tipo de resposta dariam a Legolas e se ele acataria. Elrond dissera o mesmo que Elrohir e tivera a coragem de contar a Thranduil.

Provocou uma sincope nervosa no rei. Unicamente demonstrada com o pulsar discreto na têmpora direita.

Experimentar? Ora, ora. Ele queria ter certeza que ninguém convenceria seu filho a experimentar. Principalmente, qualquer um!

Porém, no fundo, bem lá no fundo. No fundinho mesmo, Thranduil sentia a remota esperança que os gêmeos conseguissem explicar a Legolas – sem a parte do experimentar, é lógico! Ele era muito jovem para aquilo! – mas era uma esperança remota, vã.

Mas quem é que poderia explicar para Legolas? Ele bem que tentara! Oh, Elentári, como ele tentara!

Porque parecera tão simples na sua vez?

Explicar a Legolas! Que façanha!

Quanto a ele, bem, Thranduil considerava aquela tarefa próxima a entrar num covil de orcs, sem arma, sem escudo e sem roupa.

Deveras desagradável.

Conteve o suspiro, comprimindo os lábios cheios com força e dardejou um olhar de aviso para Glorfindel. Ele estava sorrindo.

Como se atrevia? Claro, Thranduil não havia encontrado criatura mais irritante - e olha que ele já vivia ha bastante tempo, não fora falta de "circular por aí". Não era falta de vivência. Glorfindel merecia um prêmio.

Não conseguira responder a pergunta de Legolas. Há dezenas de anos que tentava, mas como sempre, aquela criatura fora posta ao mundo para empurrá-lo além dos limites. Naquela façanha incrível!

Chamada... paternidade.

Os gêmeos estavam se esmerando em atender ao seu filho, mas, qual nada! Falhavam em deixar clara a resposta.

Ouviram o grito de frustração de Elrohir à distância. Elrond manteve a digna expressão de vácuo. Erestor se remexeu na poltrona.

Thranduil tamborilou os dedos sobre o braço da cadeira, mas seu ato se congelou. Não deveria estar demonstrando sua impaciência daquela forma, porque, por todas as estrelas de Arda, ele tinha certeza que...

É. Droga, ele sabia!

O sorriso no rosto de Glorfindel ganhara um contorno de ironia. Círculos do inferno de Gorgoroth! Ele notara sua impaciência e divertia-se. Um pensamento maldoso cruzou sua mente.

Foi sua vez de sorrir enigmaticamente.

Glorfindel fitando-o de maneira sorrateira deixou de sorrir. Aquilo lançou fagulhas de satisfação desdenhosa em Thranduil. Bem feito, apostava que Glorfindel estava gastando seus neurônios só para descobrir o que ele tramava. Resolveu sorrir só mais um pouquinho.

Era só se esforçar e ele ficaria pálido de raiva. Já vira acontecer uma vez.

Era o mínimo que ele merecia, a satisfação de plantar caraminholas na cabeça daquele egoísta esnobe.

Elrohir gritou mais uma vez. A esperança morreu de vez lá naquele lugar fundinho da mente de Thranduil.

Não adiantava, ninguém conseguia explicar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Horas depois...

Elladan estava deitado, o braço sobre o rosto. Elrohir terminara a pintura, erguera e sem um pingo de embaraço sustentara o quadro brilhante, uma obra de detalhes escancarando-o bem à frente do rosto do arqueiro.

Legolas apanhou o quadro com as mãos. Analisou, olhou, sorriu. Era muito belo e... Enigmático? Perturbador?

Elladan estudou o silêncio com esperança. Retirou o braço, sentou-se. Legolas continuava fitando o quadro, sentara-se lentamente, sem desviar os olhos que brilhavam, vivazes e muito azuis, cintilando como estrelas.

Elladan ergueu-se. Elrohir inclinou-se um pouco, as mãos manchadas de tinta, os cabelos negros revoltos, uma mancha escarlate na bochecha direita. Nunca havia pintado com tanto afinco, emoção e dedicação em tão pouco tempo.

Elladan arredondou os olhos e fitou o irmão. Seria possível? Nunca antes o arqueiro louro demorara tanto a expressar aquelas palavrinhas que todos começavam a temer.

"Não entendi".

Ansioso, Elladan torceu as mãos e ergueu uma delas, esfregou o maxilar, os olhos escuros brilhando de expectativa.

Arriscou.

--- Alguns compreendem em um único olhar. Basta uma vez...

Legolas arqueou as sobrancelhas, franziu o cenho, virou o quadro. Havia uma curiosidade quase infantil na maneira como o sorriso do arqueiro ficou ali, pendurado, seu equilíbrio frágil, uma nesga de dentes brancos querendo exibir-se em sua amplitude.

Ele tinha mesmo uma vontade pura de entender e ela se estendeu até o quadro, numa ânsia de integrar-se aquele contexto. Aquela realidade. Sentiu como um arrepio na espinha, um frisson que escorreu da cabeça, contornou o pescoço, deslizou inteira pelo tronco e saltou do estômago para pernas, formigou nos pés e aqueceu seu rosto. Fez o caminho todo de ida e volta, deixando-o com a sensação de fraqueza e, que doce enigma, simultaneamente, uma explosão de energia.

Abaixou o quadro, emitiu longo suspiro sonhador.

Elladan e Elrohir contiveram o ar, esqueceram de respirar.

Elladan fitou o irmão abismado.

Elrohir dizia que a melodia era a trilha de todos os sentimentos. Porque cantava magnificamente, todos se quedavam hipnotizados, sentiam-se integrantes da harmonia de sua voz, alçavam novos rumos. Mas Legolas não havia entendido.

Elrohir dizia que as imagens eram preciosas. Porque pintava magistralmente, todos compreendiam, eles sentiam-se parte dos cenários que ele criava.

Será que Legolas havia entendido? Ora, ora, parecia que sim.

Elladan conseguiu sorrir, engasgou de euforia, então, respirou.

A face de Elrohir combinou com a macha, inteiro escarlate. Foi tarefa difícil pintar o quadro, arrancar da própria experiência algo tão intimo, mas pela expressão do amigo, valera a pena, desnudar-se assim, daquela forma, algo tão particular.

--- Las? Elladan? – a voz grave, em um timbre alegre e educado interrompeu o momento. – Elrohir? Onde vocês estão?

--- Estamos aqui. – sibilou Legolas, hipnotizado pelo quadro, a mente dançando nas cores impressas, o corpo inteiro respondeu as emoções.

Estel caminhou até eles. Notou a expectativa já beirando o triunfo nos gêmeos, o material de pintura, a marca de tinta na bochecha de Elrohir. Agachou-se junto ao três, apoiando o joelho no chão. Sorriu, intrigado para a expressão de Legolas.

Ele parecia em estado de graça. Extasiado. Distante dali.

Inclinou a cabeça, fitou o quadro. Sorriu.

--- Ninguém conseguiu responder a sua pergunta, Las? – murmurou, genuinamente feliz pela expressão deliciada do elfo. Encarou os gêmeos, falando, quase para si próprio. – E eu, que não acreditava que você nunca...

--- Eu nunca disse sim ou não. – cortou Legolas, arrancado dos devaneios, fitando o amigo humano com seriedade. – Quando eu disser algo, você não deveria duvidar da minha palavra, Estel.

Estel sorriu com simplicidade.

--- Eu sei, mellon-nin, não fique zangado comigo. – pediu, apoiando o braço sobre a perna. – É um belíssimo quadro, Elrohir. Nunca vi um quadro seu assim...

--- Legolas estava me deixando maluco. Agi por impulso. – defendeu-se Elrohir, a mão executando um gesto largo e invisível, como quem pretende afastar um bicho inesperado e inconveniente. Receava que Estel manejasse aquela conversa para seus sentimentos íntimos e por isso, antecipou-se, atacando. – Deveria queimá-lo!

--- Não! – protestou Legolas. – É meu. – sorriu. - Prometo que ninguém colocará os olhos sobre ele. – conciliatório, tornou, em tom manso. Os olhos azuis cintilaram com discreta malicia. – Não sabia que você tinha...

--- Não se atreva! – ralhou Elrohir, apontando o dedo ferozmente para o arqueiro. Aquela expressão de Legolas era dedicada em sua maioria para táticas de guerra, provocando os inimigos para acuá-los onde bem pretendia. Irritou-se e levantou – É isso que mereço por ajudá-lo?. Um quadro não basta? Ingrato!

--- Elrohir! – chamou Elladan e Estel em uníssono, ao ver que o elfo já se erguia, em um arroubo de fúria, recolhendo tintas e pincel de maneira desajeitada, pisando fortemente na grama.

--- Deixe-o. – proferiu Legolas, calmo. – Ele está certo. Eu fui indiscreto, mas estou feliz. Vou me desculpar... – ante o olhar de aviso de Elladan, ajuntou, sorrindo. - Quando Elrohir esfriar a cabeça...

Legolas quedou-se pensativo. Elladan parecia tão aliviado que acabaria flutuando nas nuvens do céu.

--- Tão difícil de entender. – fitou o quadro, murmurando. – E tão simples.

--- A dificuldade em entender está no compreender. – proferiu Estel de maneira tranqüila, pensativa. – Compreender é entender com o coração. Você já sabia disso, mellon-nin... É só uma maneira diferente, mas você já sentiu isso antes...

--- Só não sabia que sabia. – desfechou Legolas com profunda satisfação. – E sabe o que mais? Você tinha razão, Dan.

--- Eu tinha? Hã... claro.

--- Tudo que preciso é experimentar, mas a teoria – hesitou, sorriu. – A essência, eu já conhecia.

--- É difícil de explicar em palavras. – ponderou Elladan, tranqüilamente filosófico. Sentia vontade de festejar. – O melhor, é sentir.

Estel aquiesceu. Sabia do que eles estavam falando.

--- Sim. O melhor é sentir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

À volta a casa foi feita em silêncio.

Legolas cavalgava ao seu lado sem emitir nenhum som, o que Thranduil achou agradável, pois o rosto do filho estava sereno, iluminado por um tipo de paz tão sólida que era contagiante.

A guarda pessoal dos dois cantava baixinho, os guerreiros apreciavam a trilha.

Mas...

Dado à natureza do filho, propenso a aventuras e trilhas espinhosas, pareceu um pouco perigoso. Porém, não seria ele quem atravessaria a cortina silenciosa de Legolas.

Espiou mais uma vez, lembrando-se que a descoberta foi à antítese do clímax esperado após tantas décadas de questionamento. Achara que Legolas correria por toda Valfenda, alardeando a fatal compreensão da pergunta. Os gêmeos iniciariam alguma festa. Receberia tapinhas por parte de Erestor, um ar de "eu disse" em Elrond e um sorrisinho detestável de Glorfindel.

Tudo bem, Glorfindel mantivera o sorrisinho. Ele era detestável por natureza.

Calma. Paz. Silêncio.

Thranduil deveria estar satisfeito, mas, com Legolas sempre havia aquilo. "Mas".

Continuaram a jornada naquele silêncio de cumplicidade. Legolas sentindo-se muito adulto – é, ele era, mas não para o pai – Thranduil dividindo-se entre a satisfação com a ausência de perguntas e a tenebrosa expectativa do retorno delas.

Estavam quase chegando a Floresta quando Legolas abriu os lábios e expeliu o som. Thranduil congelou sobre a montaria. Era uma frase.

E pelos Valar. Ela soava muito, muito mesmo, como uma antecessora de outra frase, outra coisinha capciosa. Típica de Legolas. Soava muito como...

Uma outra p-e-r-g-u-n-t-a!

Em tom conciliatório, Legolas achava por bem perguntar. Não que esperasse uma resposta satisfatória do pai. Era mais como um aviso, vestido de pergunta, só para ele saber que pretendia chegar até o final daquela história.

De repente, até conseguia uma resposta.

--- _Ada, _eu compreendi _o que é o amor_ e o que ele provoca. – Legolas ignorou as centelhas de irritação – e puxa, um pouquinho de pânico? – na íris verde claríssima de Thranduil. – Mas...

Thranduil fechou os olhos. "M-A-S".

--- Não, Legolas... – gemeu. Silenciou o filho com um simples olhar e apertou as rédeas com força. – Você está proibido de "mas" e "porquês" até o próximo solstício, entendeu?

E antes que Legolas pudesse replicar, Thranduil atiçou o cavalo e lançou-se à frente do grupo.

Legolas dirigiu um olhar inocente para os guardas que o fitavam aturdido.

**XXXXX**

Todos haviam se retirado, a noite estava perfumada e Legolas caminhava tranqüilamente, sentindo a grama úmida na sola dos pés, o ar gostoso entrando em seus pulmões. O vento balançava os cabelos soltos e ele sorriu, com um ar travesso e malicioso, de quem pretende algo sigiloso.

Escolheu uma das árvores, conversou um pouco e escalou, estendendo-se com prazer no galho mais alto.

Apoiou a cabeça no braço dobrado e sorriu, mais uma vez, para a noite.

Era verdade que ele tinha muitas dúvidas e não tinha pudores de perguntar. Era verdade que o amor era um mistério, embora ele conhecesse algumas de suas facetas. Era verdade que deveria ser experimentado e não explicado.

O melhor de tudo era que Legolas estava determinado a fazer todos os outros questionarem o mesmo que ele.

Girou a folha entre os dedos e escutou a noite, ansioso.

Da próxima vez, quem sabe, até perguntaria o nome de alguma elleth, só para despertar a curiosidade nos amigos, as emoções conflitantes no coração do pai. Isso faria que continuassem pensando e perguntando, até que resolvessem parar de tentar explicar para ele e vivessem de fato o tal sentimento.

E quem sabe, ele teria angariado coragem para seguir um pouco mais adiante.

As folhas próximas farfalharam e o aroma inigualável o envolveu como uma carícia. O vulto se acomodou no tronco a sua frente, ajeitou os cabelos que reluziram.

--- E então? – a voz da elleth soou melancólica. – Conseguiu descobrir? – ela não conseguiu disfarçar a curiosidade. – O que disseram desta vez?

Legolas sorriu para a noite, sua cúmplice. Sua voz lançou-se no espaço entre os dois, como uma promessa.

--- Fique aqui e eu vou contar a você.

Da próxima vez, Legolas perguntaria como era estar apaixonado. E daquela vez, ele próprio daria a resposta.

**XXXXXX**

**Glossário:**

Elleth – Elfa

Ellith - elfas.

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu adoro o Glorfindel. Não o acho presunçoso, nem esnobe. Só não resisto ao jeito do Thranduil. O mesmo se dá com os arroubos de Elrohir, não costumo escrevê-lo tão estouvado, mas como a fanfic tinha uma tendência ao humor e ele fica perfeito nervoso, assim ficou.

O quadro?

Bem, eu deixo com a imaginação de cada um. O jogo de palavras necessário para a fanfic me impediu de colocar o que visualizei e acabei deixando a critério de cada um.

Pareceu muito sexual a coisa toda...rs. Mas era totalmente inocente. Ok, dado o jeito do Legolas no final, não muito. Ele está uma pestinha na história mesmo.

Espero que gostem e deixem um recadinho.

**XXXX**


End file.
